


На всю оставшуюся жизнь

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	На всю оставшуюся жизнь

Голова Снейпа лежит у Гарри на коленях. 

Рука Гарри покоится у Снейпа на макушке. Пальцы переплетены с черными, грязными прядями. Да, волосы – не позавидуешь. Сальные до безобразия. Раньше они Гарри раздражали неимоверно. 

Да и все раньше раздражало... И сальные волосы, и кривоватые, желтые зубы, и нездоровая, бледная, как у покойника, кожа, и старомодная, излишне традиционная мантия, и нервная походка, когда тот быстрым шагом мерил коридоры Гриммо... 

Война затянулась. Гарри и его сокурсники выросли, повзрослели. (Подумать только, Гермионе уже под тридцать...) А вот Снейп – совсем не изменился. Правда, появились седые пряди в сальных волосах, и пара морщинок на лбу – ну и все. Но Снейп, хоть немного и состарился, совсем не повзрослел. Так и остался по-детски мелочным, брюзжащим, ехидным подонком, будившим их в пять утра, и вытаскивающим, заспанных, на тренировку отрабатывать боевые заклятия. И попробуй скажи, чтобы отвязался – “Ах, простите, мистер Поттер, вы, наверное, устали, вам хочется поспать вечным сном, коим сейчас как раз отдыхает разодранный в клочья Грейбэком Уизли...”. И тогда до безумия хотелось двинуть Снейпу в наглую морду и сказать ему: не трепись попусту, оставь нас в покое, все равно все сдохнем, так дай хоть выспаться... Но Снейп не стеснялся напомнить про Фреда и Джорджа, и про МакГоннагал, и про Тонкс, и про Молли – тогда у Гарри внутри что-то срывалось и падало, как падает мокрое, полусгнившее, исклеванное птицами яблоко с голого дерева на осеннюю землю. Спать уже не хотелось, и Гарри тащился-таки на тренировку, где его уже ждали бодренькая заплаканная Гермиона, и насупившийся Невилл, и до неприличия спокойная Луна, и злющая Джинни, и робко прильнувшая к ней Чоу... И так – каждый день. 

Раздражало то, что к каждому из них у Снейпа был свой подход – и раздражало, что, несмотря на его мерзкий характер, все – абсолютно все – продолжали его слушаться. 

А еще – вроде бы Снейпа почему-то жалели. И Гарри наблюдал с накипающей яростью, как Луна наливала Снейпу какой-то мерзкий ромашковый чай; а Джинни варила горькое до судорог в горле брусничное варенье по маминому рецепту, который только она и помнила; а Гермиона дрожащими руками чистила его рваную, нанесенную проклятьем рану, пока Снейп молча сидел, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в пустую склянку от болепритупляющего зелья и раскачивался на стуле, как сломанная кукольная голова на пружине... И хотелось крикнуть: “Да не нужна ему ваша жалость – такие, как он, ее не ценят, не понимают...”. Но не закричал. А всего лишь один раз взял и сказал Снейпу, ехидно и ядовито: “Они тебя просто жалеют”. Снейп же только усмехнулся: “Да знаю, что жалеют. Пусть. Они привыкли жалеть всех. А вот ты – себя”. Метко бил, скотина, – да и знал, куда. И это тоже раздражало. 

Но больше всего, до безумия, раздражали редкие моменты, когда Снейп забывал про свое ехидство, и переставал язвить и издеваться – и смотрел на Гарри как-то странно, задумчиво, и почти печально – словно пытался вспомнить что-то давно забытое и ушедшее в прошлое. И тогда Снейп выглядел каким-то растерянным, совсем беззащитным, ранимым – и невольно вспоминался тощий, неуклюжий пацан с немытыми патлами – пацан, которого Гарри пятнадцать лет назад мельком увидел в Думосборе... перед тем как Снейп – далеко не ранимый и не беззащитный – с воплями вышвырнул Гарри из кабинета, бросив вслед банку с дохлыми тараканами. 

Раздражала Гарри эта редкая и совершенно нелепая Снейпова беззащитность. Словно тот стоял перед ним полураздетый - а кому это надо... 

– Что ты на меня таращишься? – спросил тогда его Гарри, не ожидая ответа. 

Тонкие губы Снейпа чуть-чуть дрогнули, и какой-то трепетный, но неимоверно теплый огонек мелькнул в темных глазах. Глубокий вздох - словно пловец, который собирается нырнуть в бездну, не знает, сможет ли вынырнуть на поверхность. 

– Полюбил я тебя, – спокойно ответил Снейп. – Вот и таращусь. 

Полюбил... что значит – полюбил? Сколько лет уже про любовь никто не вякает? И правильно, что не вякают – да сейчас разве любят? Сейчас друг к другу даже особенно не привязываются... 

Рука Снейпа легла ему на плечо, и стало тошно до отвращения. Краем глаза, Гарри видел, что черные волосы – (а на них белая проседь, как полурастаявший снег на весенней земле) – были совсем рядом – казалось, вот-вот, и тонкие губы прижмутся к его виску... и что тогда? 

– Прекрати, – злобно процедил Гарри, стряхнув руку Снейпа с плеча. – Во-первых, мне противно. Во-вторых, ты что, сдурел? У Волдеморта три новых хоркрукса, в Хогсмиде Грейбэк всех перекусал, в Дурмштранге Беллатрикс хозяйничает, а тебе – потрахаться приспичило? 

На долю секунды лицо Снейпа исказилось, и показалось совершенно нечеловеческим. А потом - стало абсолютно спокойным и абсолютно непроницаемым. 

– Вы знаете, Поттер, – ледяным голосом парировал Снейп, – вашего "во-первых" было вполне достаточно. 

И вот тут Гарри стало по-настоящему страшно... а с чего бы? Снейп столько лет его – да и всех их – учил, что с душой нараспашку ходить не выгодно, потому что обязательно какая-нибудь мразь в нее плюнет... А тут на тебе. Полюбил. 

Да ладно, так ему и надо... но все равно, стало страшно: ведь Снейп – существо непредсказуемое, вдруг, там... сломается, сорвется, или просто слиняет, сбежит... и как тогда они без него? Без зельевара, без эксперта по ЗОТС, без... учителя? 

Может надо было с ним помягче, и может надо было его пожалеть... Но Снейп уже ушел, хлопнув дверью, и жалеть было, наверное, поздно. 

А потом, в течение недели, Гарри тревожно наблюдал за ним, пока Снейп не отозвал его в сторону, и не сказал, с беззлобной усмешкой: 

– Да не трясись ты так, Гарри. Никуда я не денусь. Я же знаю, что пока нужен... а к тому, что ты – недоумок, я уже, в принципе, почти привык... 

Гарри кривовато и неловко улыбнулся в ответ. Не знал – верить Снейпу или нет. Все-таки казалось, что Снейп вот-вот, и сорвется. Сбежит. Просто не верилось, что Снейп будет как-то... самозабвенно, а главное, бескорыстно, за что-то бороться. 

А потом... потом была вылазка в маггловский Западный Йоркшир. Пожиратели захватили Снейпа и Луну, доложил из Лидса Денис. Остальным удалось сбежать. А поймают их или нет – было пока неизвестно. Все зависело от того, начнет ли Луна – или Снейп – трепаться под Круциатусом. 

И тогда уже Гарри мерил шагами коридоры Гриммо и нервно дергался. В Луне он ничуть не сомневался... а вот Снейп – это был непредсказуемый фактор. И если Снейп сорвется... сломается... решит, что ему на все и на всех наплевать, и начнет болтать... виноват в этом, наверное, будет все-таки Гарри. 

Но все обошлось. Гермиона, Невилл, и Джинни вернулись из Лидса, успешно разрушив очередной хоркрукс, и Гермиона бросилась Гарри на шею, и начала что-то бормотать про Луну и про Снейпа... и Гарри успокаивающе трепал ее по голове... и почему-то вспомнились черные, немытые волосы – Снейповы, и опять на душе стало противно и мерзко – как никогда. 

... а потом тело Луны нашли на берегу озера Ватерлоо, а потом – пару недель спустя, когда Пожирателям надоело терзать Снейпа, и его тело тоже нашли и приволокли на Гриммо – и всучили прямо Гарри в руки – а почему именно ему? Он не варил Снейпу брусничное варенье, и не баловал его жалостью, но тем не менее – вот, на тебе, лежит покойник на диване, и голова его у Гарри на коленях... 

И Гарри понимает, очень ясно и отчетливо, что больше никогда Снейп не будет раздражать его – ничем. Ни сальными, немытыми патлами, ни кривыми зубами, ни старомодной одеждой, ни хамством, ни ранимостью... Ни нелепыми признаниями, от которых погано на душе. 

Рука Гарри покоится у Снейпа на макушке. 

Все-таки не стал трепаться. Выдержал. Стерпел. Смолчал. 

И вдруг становится понятно, почему Снейпа приволокли именно к Гарри в комнату. Потому, что завтра Снейпа похоронят, а послезавтра Гарри начнет будить Гермиону, и Невилла, и Джинни, и Чоу – и остальных – тех, что выжили, и хамить им, и вытаскивать их на тренировки, и безжалостно, злобно напоминать им про погибших... Про МакГонагалл, про Джорджа и Фреда... про Луну... про Снейпа. И может быть кто-то и будет Гарри жалеть – и будет от этого противно и тошно, как от Джинниного брусничного варенья. 

Пальцы переплетены с черными, грязными прядями. 

Может пожалеть его – хоть сейчас? 

Да нет. Нужно было жалеть, пока был жив. А сейчас-то ему зачем? 

Или, может, нужно было не обращать внимания на то, что волосы – сальные, и зубы – желтые, и характер – мерзопакостный, а просто, раз уж Снейп его полюбил - а кто сейчас вообще любит? - броситься к нему, и как в пристань, уткнуться головой в его костлявые колени... 

Очень медленно, и всего лишь один раз, Гарри проводит ладонью по темным волосам, приглаживая их. 

Может, поблагодарить его? 

Или извиниться? Попросить прощения – говорят, легче становится... 

– Сволочь ты, – наконец говорит ему Гарри. – И сам виноват, между прочим. Если трахаться захотелось, волосы надо было мыть. И зубы чистить. А то, тоже мне, выдумал... полюбил.


End file.
